


Player Two

by Brain_Flower



Category: Glee
Genre: Burt is there for like 3 seconds, Coping with Depression, M/M, mentions of depression, standard marital issues, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Flower/pseuds/Brain_Flower
Summary: Sebastian learns how his husband gets back to good





	Player Two

**Author's Note:**

> Guess four days off work bores you after being used to working 10 days in a row without a break of any sort. I go back to work tomorrow but I do work long over night shifts at a desk so I will most likely continue writing the hours that are a little quieter. Devils hour if you will. So this one is short. Trigger warning for a tiny mention of depression and how Kurt copes with his. Happy reading!

Of all the things Sebastian expects from the married life, it’s not this. This given situation would be his husband’s secret deep love for his father’s old Super Nintendo. Sebastian’s never even seen the thing but he knows it’s old because of the wear and tear on the wired controllers. Because when Kurt is playing it and Sebastian steps over the wires Kurt always tells him to be careful, “The TV blanks out if you move the console the wrong way!” Kurt argues when Sebastian waves him off. He also knows it’s old because Kurt never allows him to be player number one. 

Sebastian is always Luigi in Super Mario World, he’s always Diddy Kong in Donkey Kong country, and the only time he gets to play The Legend of Zelda is when Kurt gets to Ganon’s Dungeon. As soon as he beats it Kurt takes the controller back. Sebastian swears on his entire marriage he never saw the damn console while they were dating. Not before New York not after New York. Not ever. Unless he’s completely unaware of his surroundings- which he’s been working on. 

“I gave it to him when he was seven.” Burt explains when Sebastian finally breaks down and calls his father in law, “He and Elizabeth played all the time so it only comes out when he misses her or when he wants to feel close to her. He’ll put it away in a few weeks and won’t touch it for six months. Don’t worry too much about it.” 

Sebastian doesn’t. But he does think it’s interesting how when he and Finn tried in the past to teach Kurt how to play Xbox he couldn’t figure out what to do at any point during the game. He always got frustrated and handed the controller back to the other guys and instead curled up in Sebastian’s presence and fell asleep more often than not. 

So instead Sebastian just sits and watches, spooning cereal into his mouth while Kurt beats Bowser and then goes back to the main menu immediately and erases the data to start over fresh. He watches Kurt play for a few hours and then Sebastian retreats to his office and makes a few notes for work before Kurt joins him and they move back to the bedroom. 

It’s crazy. 

It goes as quickly as it comes. One day Sebastian steps into the house and doesn’t hear Kurt jamming buttons. Instead he hears music falling from the kitchen and the sound of dinner being made. When he passes the living room there is no sign that there ever was a finicky old Super Nintendo set up. Kurt’s designs are back on the table and Sebastian knows his husband has managed to drag himself back to work today. 

“How was work?” Sebastian asks when he makes it to the kitchen where Kurt is casually stirring some kind of brand new concoction he most likely thought of at Vogue, “How are you feeling?” 

Kurt hums and leans back into Sebastian, “I’m okay.” He says, “I’m getting back to good.”

And Sebastian knows he is. The depression he’s battled for years is still new for Sebastian but if the Super Nintendo crowds the coffee table for a few weeks then so be it. Sebastian would rather be second player with Kurt by his side than be without his husband and navigating Ganon’s dungeon alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Short like I said but I missed this type of writing where I didn’t have to put too much effort into it and I could somehow make it into something semi okay. Let me know what you think- SJ


End file.
